Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo
Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo jest unikalną techniką posiadaczy czakry Kuramy, którą od niego odzielono. Naruto Uzumaki jako jinchūrik,i zdołał wejść w formę bestii za pomocą Yang. Minato Namikaze, który zdołał przed śmiercią zapieczętować Yin Kuramy, dzięki ożywieniu mógł przybrać formę bestii dokładnie jak Naruto. Atrybuty Czakra Dziewięcioogoniastego i związane z nią formy nakładają ciało na żółtą czakrę, która emanuje od nich przypominające migotanie płomieni, w anime, a także otacza lekką ciemną aurą. Konstrukcja postaci różni się między użytkownikami, a nawet zmienia się z upływem czasu, ale niektóre cechy są spójne we wszystkich formach: dwa rogi na głowie, sześć oznaczeń magatamy wokół szyi, jakiś wyraźny okrągłe i różne linie rozciągnięcie wzdłuż ich ciała. Podobnie jak wszystkie transformacje jinchūriki, fizyczne zdolności użytkownika są ulepszane, gdy ten tryb jest aktywny, a większę udoskonalenie wynikające z używania większej ilości Dziewięcioogoniastego. Używając tylko podstawowego trybu czakry, Naruto Uzumaki jesy wystarczająco silny, aby pokonać członków Białego Zetsu za pomocą pojedynczego kopnięcia i wystarczająco szybki, aby uniknąć Czwartego Raikage używający Shunshin no Jutsu. Czakra otaczająca użytkownika pomaga również chronić ich przed uszkodzeniem, pozwalając im na ataki lawy i wrzątku oraz powoduje niewielkie obrażenia. Naruto jest w stanie przetrwać Tenpenchii ze względu na jego płaszcz ochronny, chociaż sam płaszcz jest zagubiony. Zmienia się również zapach i czakra użytkownika. Z czakry, która go otacza, użytkownicy mogą stworzyć ręce z czakry jako sposób na współdziałanie z otoczeniem lub poprawia ich kierunek. Naruto wykorzystuje przede wszystkim ręce, aby móc stworzyć Rasengana i innego jego warianty, mając pomoc w uzbrojeniu w kształcie lub przemianie natury, która zazwyczaj polega na cienistych klonach. Formy Finalna Forma Minato w Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego.png|Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Minato. Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto.png|Tryb Czakry Yang Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto. Używając Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, oczy użytkownika stają się pomarańczowe, ale ich jinchūriki pozostają niezmienione. Podobnie jak poprzedni jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto potrafi odczuwać negatywne emocje, pozornie niezależnie od dystansu lub przeszkód. Zwalnia również potężne siłę życia, gdy tryb jest aktywny, powodując, że konstrukty drewniane szybko dojrzewają na dorosłe drzewa , gdy jest w pobliżu i Biały Zetsu stał się drzewem, kiedy go dotknął. right|thumb|159px|Ryzyko związania z używaniem trybu czakry Kuramy. Pomimo pasywnych umiejętności i ulepszeń, zyskuje, Naruto używając trybu Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego jest początkowo naznaczony przez ograniczenia z powodu Dziewięcioogoniastego odmawiający z nim współpracy. Uniemożliwia to użycie Bijūdamy w tej postaci, chociaż ostatecznie jest w stanie stworzyć miniaturowe wersje. Ponieważ Naruto "opowiada" swoją własną czakrę w tej postaci, a zamiast tego opiera się na Dziewięcioogoniastym, jego wcześniejsze użycie wiąże się z ryzykiem, że Dzieiwięcioogoniasty zabiera tę zamkniętą czakrę, co doprowadzi do śmierci Naruto. Naruto musi być ostrożny, jak długo używa płaszcza i ilu cienistych klonów, które tworzy, ponieważ robi się większe ryzyko. Dziewięcioogoniasty w końcu przestał próbować zdobyć czakrę Naruto, a potem rozpoczyna współpracę, usuwając to ograniczenie. Tryb Kuramy Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto.png|Tryb Czakry Yin Dziewięcioogoniastego Naruto. Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo..png|W trybie czakry Kuramy podwyższony senjutsu Naruto w filmie Ostatni. Kiedy Naruto dowiaduje się o imieniu Dziewięcioogoniastego - Kurama - ich serca zsynchronizują się i Naruto staje się zdolny wejść w tryb zwany Tryb Kuramy (九 喇嘛 モ ー ド, Kurama Mōdo). Jego oznaczenia zacierają się, na jego twarzy przypominają wąsowe oznaki, które stają się grubsze, przypominające trójkąt, a kształt całunu czakry zmienia się przypominając haori o pełnej długości, podobny do tego, który zwykle nosi Minato. Dla wszystkich celów i trybów, tryb Kuramy jest ukończoną wersją Trybu czakry z sześcioma końcami bez pełnej transformacji, co oznacza, że Naruto może używać Bijūdamę. Może częściowo manifestować części ciała Kuramy w razie potrzeby, na przykład głowę i ogony. W Ostatni, pokazano Naruto izoluje transformacji Kuramy na jedną rękę. Naruto potrafi przenosić swoją czakrę i czakrę Kuramy na inne osoby, dając im ochronę czakry podobną do wersji 1, która znacznie zwiększa ich technikę: Hinata Hyūga, na przykład, jest w stanie oderwać jedno z ogonów Dziesięciogoniastego z pojedynczym Hakke Kūshō. Kakashi Hatake stwierdza, że moc i objętość przenoszonej czakry jest jeszcze większa niż kiedy Kurama wcześniej przekazał mu czakrę, co poprawiło jego Kamui co najmniej trzy razy. Pomimo wkładu Kuramy, C twierdzi, że przeniesiona czakra bardziej przypomina własność Naruto. Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii right|thumb|159px|Tryb Ogoniastej Bestii Naruto i Minato. Naruto i Minato potrafią stworzyć repliki Kuramy w pełnym rozmiarze. Podczas gdy pozostałe tryby bestii jinchūrikich powodują, że w pełni przekształcają się w ich odpowiednio bestię, Naruto i Minato to tylko zmianiają w ich wcześniejszych płaszczyzn czakry, zmieniona, przypominająca Kuramę: repliki są takie same przezroczyste pomarańczowe kolory i mają podobne ciemne linie przez ciało. Minato może wejść w ten postać bezpośrednio z trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego, podczas gdy Naruto najpierw musi wejść do trybu Kuramy. Naruto jest początkowo ograniczony do tego tylko używania tej postać przez pięć minut, ponieważ nie udało mu się udoskonalić jego więzi z Kuramą, ale z praktyką wydłużają to do ośmiu minut, a następnie ponownie do pewnego nieokreślonego limitu. Podczas aktywnego trybu ogoniastej bestii, Naruto i Minato poruszają się w głowie konstruktora. Mogą w istocie pozwolić innym wejść na konstrukcję, poszerzyć swoją ochronę i pozwolić Kuramie na leczenie ran i uzupełnienie czakry. Ponieważ nie jest to właściwa przemiana, Naruto i Minato mogą nadal używać ich innych jutsu z tej formy, takiej jak Rasengan i Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, a nawet używać ogonów konstrukcyjnych jako ramion chakry. Kurama potrafi przemawiać za pośrednictwem tej repliki i może zostać nad nią kontrolowany; w filmie Ostatni, Naruto ujawnia konstrukcję oddzielnie od siebie, przy czym Kurama kontroluje. Wpływ Senjutsu left|thumb|159px|Połączenie Naruto z trybem ogoniastem bestii i mędrca. Naruto również może połączyć swój tryb ogoniastej bestii z trybem mędrca, aby znacznie poprawić swoje umiejętności, dając mu poprawę szybkości, wytrzymałości, trwałości, taijutsu i ninjutsu. Oznaczenia Mędrca odzwierciedlają również na ogonach Kuramy i płaszczu bestii. Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek right|thumb|159px|Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek (六道仙人モード, Rikudō Sennin Mōdo) jest formą, która w większym stopniu podnosi umiejętności użytkownika, wykorzystując czakrę trybu mędrca sześciu ścieżek. To jest stan boski dany przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki tym, którzy mają żelazną wiarę i żarliwość, aby nigdy się nie poddać. Jedną spójną cechą trybu mędrca sześciu ścieżek są oczy Naruto: jego oczy są żółte, a jego źrenice są krzyżem pionowych szczelin szczelin z poziomymi listewkami, a wokół jego oczu nie ma pigmentacji, która w innym wypadku oznaczałaby standardowy tryb Sage. Naruto zachowuje zdolność do wchodzenia w tryb bestii, który w sensie siły jest porównywalny z "Ciało kompletne" Sasuke Uchiha - Susanoo dzięki czakrze sześciu ścieżek. Poprzez wykorzystanie cienistych klonów, Naruto udowodnił zdolność łączenia trzech awatarów Kuramy w jeden konstrukt z trzema twarzami i sześcioma ramionami,które bardzo przypomina jego własny wizerunek czakra swojego przodka Asura Ōtsutsuki. Ciekawostki * Zanim Naruto wejdzie w tryb Kuramy po raz pierwszy, oznaki na czakrze Naruto będą szerzyć się wzdłuż jego ramion i nóg, kiedy tylko próbował stworzyć Bijū Rasengana, co sprawi, że jego płaszcz będzie krótko rozwijał się w jego pełnej postaci. * W anime, Siła, Naruto chwilowo zakłada niekompletną wersję trybu czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego po uwolnieniu się o wpływu Kuramy. W krótkim czasie w formie, Naruto może stworzyć niepełny Bijū Rasengan, używając ramion i wchodząc w niedoskonałą wersję Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo, chociaż brakowało mu nóg i posiadał tylko sześć ogonów. * Kiedy Minato po raz pierwszy wszedł do tego trybu, jego włosy unosiły się w górę, a płaszcz czakry przybrał nogi podobne do syna. Jednak jego fryzura powróciła do pierwotnego stanu w drugiej części rozdziału 639. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu